


Decade Of Heartburn

by Kyohei_loverx



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Tony Stark, Crazy In Love, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyohei_loverx/pseuds/Kyohei_loverx
Summary: At the age of 13, Steve finds out who the man was that saved his life, 5 years ago. It was the CEO of Stark Industries, the one and only Tony Stark.When Steve turned 18, he finally realized his true feelings for Tony Stark. He was madly in love with him. But, who would ever take a child seriously? Especially not Tony Stark; who's literally like 10 years older then him.If only Steve was the same age as Tony, then there wouldn't been that many barriers. If only Steve was 10 years older.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. You Know Who I Am

The eight year old Steve, was weak and was constantly in medication. His body was fragile. 

One cold day, Steve was on his way to his best friend Bucky's house. His head felt heavy, from the slight fever he had. Despite, that Steve walked and walked until he'd bumped into someone. "Ah, I-I'm so sorry." He stuttered. 

Little Steve looked up and saw the most handsome person, he'd ever seen. 

"It's fine. Hey kid, why do you look so pale? Are you alright?" The young guy asked with an anxious look on his face.

Steve felt euphoric, it was the first someone had asked him about his wellbeing, other then his mom.

All of a sudden Steve's breathing weakened, he couldn't breathe properly. He reached his pocket to get his blue inhaler out, but it wasn't there, he must had left it at home.

Steve began to panic even more. Soon his vision became blurry. Oh God! He couldn't breathe at all. 

Steve, barely even managed to stand straight. He was at the edge falling onto the cold concentrate ground, but he felt his body against someone, it felt so warm and comfortable.

"I-I can't breathe." Steve somehow managed to say softly.  
Soon, he couldn't bear the pain. His eyes began to close. That was it, he was going to die. Steve was daunted at the thought of that.

Suddenly, Steve felt something extremely soft pressing against his lips. He realized someone was giving him a mouth to mouth, someone was helping him to breathe. They were breathing for him. 

Thankfully, after a few seconds, Steve was able to breathe again. He shot his eyes open. The first thing he saw a long eyelashes. The guy had his lips against his and was still breathing for him.

After a few seconds, the guy parted his lips away from Steve's and looked at him. That was when he'd met with a beautiful pair of brown hazel eyes. 

However, Steve's body gave up and he lost consciousness. The last thing Steve saw was that guy's face. The guy who saved him.

****

"Shit, Pep he's burning up, we need to take him to the hospital." Tony panicked, as he took him in his arms and carried him to his car. 

Tony drove to the hospital and rushed inside. "This boy needs medical attention now" Tony demanded. The doctors took the little boy in the sketchers and immediately examined him.

After a while, the doctor came to Tony. "Mr Stark, the kid lost conscious due to his fever and lack of medications." The doctor explained.

Tony's eyes widened in shock. "Medications? Isn't he just a kid." 

"The boy, has a poor health and an extremely weak body. He needs to be in full mediations at all times." The doctor stated.

Tony felt sympathetic toward the little boy, he hoped that the boy would get better. He's only a kid, he should out playing with other kids, instead he's in the hospital with a lot of health issues. If only Tony could help him, maybe there's a way for him to help the boy.

"I'll pay for everything, just make sure he's alright and inform his family member, but don't mention me at all." He said and walked off.

"Yes, of course, Mr Stark." The doctor replied back.

****  
Pepper was waiting for Tony in the reception, "Tony, is the kid okay?" She asked with a frown on her face.

Tony's shook his head, "The poor child has a lot of health problems and due to the fever he passed out. I can't even imagine having to deal with that at such a young age." 

Pepper gave Tony a slight pat, trying to comfort him. Tony responded to her with a smile. 

Tony got out his card and paid the fees for treatment and medications, he told them not to reveal his name to the boy's family or him. 

They both headed out of hospital and went near the car. Just before, Tony got inside his car. He saw a gift store on the opposite side of the street. 

"Be right back." He told Pepper. Tony shut the door behind and went to the store. 

Tony had a great idea, he could get the kid a get well soon card with some flowers or even a toy. "That'll help him to cheer up." Tony mumbled to himself.

As he entered the store, the first he noticed was a 'Captain America and Iron Man' toy. Wow, that was a perfect gift, everyone loves superheroes. But, which one should he get? Tony loved Captain America, but what if the kid doesn't like it? Maybe, the boy likes Iron Man? Or even both. Tony sighed and decided to get both Captain America and Iron Man. 

Tony than found a 'get well soon' card. After paying for everything, he went to the flower store next door and bought a beautiful banquet for the kid. Tony walked back to his car. 

"Hey Pep, gimme a pen quick." Tony asked while getting his hand out. 

Pepper got the pen out of her bag and handed it to him. "Awwww, is that a get well soon card for the little boy. That's so sweet of you Tony." 

Tony wrote down a small message in the card and got out of the car and headed inside the hospital again. 

He knocked on the little boy's room and entered. The boy was asleep. Tony walked over to the bedside and placed the things he bought on the table.

Tony held the little boy's tiny hand. "If I had powers, I would've taken all your pain away. But, you have to be strong like you always had, cause I know you have a bright future kid." Tony gently raffled the child's hair.

The boy slightly moved his hand, all this time the boy was awake.  
He slowly opened his eyes, "thank you." The boy said softly and fell back to asleep.

Tony smiled at the boy and whispered "You're welcome, little one." He walked out of room and went to his car.

****

The birds were chipping in the early morning. Steve smelt a delicious smell in the air.  
Steve gently opened his eyes, he saw his mom Sarah Rogers beside him. His face brightened up and a smile formed on his face. "M-mama" He called with cheerful tone in his voice. 

Sarah stroked his hair, gently. "Good morning, sweetheart. I'm so happy you’re okay, I'm so sorry, I should've known you were sick." Sarah said softly, she leaned and kissed his cheek.

Steve hated seeing his mom feeling guilty, it wasn't her fault. She was the best mom, Steve could ever asked for. He was lucky to have her. But, Steve felt a burdened to his mom, he had to be strong for his mom. That way in the future, he could help his mom with everything.

"I'm fine, Ma. Thanks to the young man that saved me, Ma." Steve mentioned with a bright smile.

Sarah knew someone had brought her son in the hospital. But, she didn't have a clue to who it was. She asked the doctors but, their answers were the same. Everyone kept saying they didn't know who it was, Sarah knew they were lying, but she didn't say anything.

If only she had a chance to thank the young man properly for saving her son's life. She is forever in debt with the unknown young man.

Steve got up and refreshed himself. As he was eating breakfast, he noticed a card, with some beautiful banquet of flowers and something else in the bag. 

Steve pointed at the things on the table. "Ma! Are those for me?" He asked with excitement.

"Yes, I believe so. I asked one of nurse, she said it was the young man that saved you, bought these just for you." Sarah replied with a smile.

Steve couldn't believe what he just had heard, the handsome young man first saved him, now this. Steve was extremely grateful to him.

Steve took the card and opened it. He saw the most beautiful handwriting by the most beautiful, handsome person. His handwriting was neat and perfect. 

"Hey, kido! I hope you get well soon. I bought you a little something, to cheer you up. 

Yours T.S,

P.S. You know who I am. ~(> v < )~ " Steve read the message out loud. He couldn't stop smiling. 

Steve looked inside the bag and got out two toys. He gasped, how did the young guy knew that I loved these two superheroes the most? "Ma, look. He bought me my favourite superheroes, Iron Man and Captain America." He showed her the toys in full of excitement. His eyes were sparkling. 

Sarah watched as her son played with the toy. She hadn't seen him this happy for a very long time. How was she ever thank the man who did so much her and her only son? 

Later that day, the doctor came and had done some check up on Steve. 

Sarah felt delusional when she heard that the man not only saved her son and bought him gifts, he even paid the full treatments and medications for Steve. 

Just who one earth was the man that took all trouble to do this all for her son.

****

Five years later》

Steve was over at Bucky's house. Bucky was his best friend since kindergarten. 

Steve went to the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks.

When out of blue, Steve heard a familiar voice spoke, he promptly stared at the TV and froze.  
He knew those brown eyes and that face very well. There wasn't a day where he didn't think about that day.

"B-Bucky, who's that?" Steve asked, his voice trembled.

"That’s the one and only 'Tony Stark', the CEO of Stark Industries and his only 10 years older than us. This guy is literally a genius, he attended MIT at the age of 15. " Bucky answered proudly.

Steve had finally seen the man that he wanted to see for the past five years. Now, he knew who the man truly was. Steve was on cloud nine, he knew the man's name.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Bucky asked as he observed Steve.

"He’s guy who saved me, Bucky." Steve said softly.

Bucky's eyes grew bigger, the TV remote dropped on the floor with a clack noise. "WHAT!" Bucky shouted. "Are you talking about the guy who gave you a CPR? The guy who paid for everything?" 

Steve ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath before starting to speak. "I didn't know it was him, until now. I know for sure that it was Tony Stark that saved me, it was definitely him." 

"Shit, how could I have not guessed that. Obviously, a rich guy would only could afford to pay for that expensive treatment." Bucky let out a deep sigh.

A smirked appeared on Bucky's face as he realized something. 

"Okay, stop that. You're scaring me." Steve told him.

"Steve, are you telling me, Tony Fucking Stark breathed for you. As in actually mouth to mouth?" Bucky asked as stood up and walked near Steve.

Steve looked at him with confusion, he literally had no idea to where this conversation was going to. "How else is a mouth-to-mouth CPR supposed to work?" 

Bucky chuckled. "You do realize, Tony Stark had kissed you on your lips-" Bucky gasped as he realized something else. "Tony Stark was your first kiss, wasn't he?" 

Steve had never thought about that. Just great, now Bucky had planted this thought inside his head. Steve kept replaying the moment Tony had kissed him on that day in his head. He couldn't help but think how soft Tony's lips were. Let's be honest, Steve hadn't expected a guy's lips to this soft and smooth.

Was I just thinking about how Tony's lips felt? Oh sugar!

Steve was beaming red, he could feel the heat rushing up his face. C'mon Steve, think of how you're going to respond to Bucky. "I didn't realize CPR was considered as a kiss." Thankfully, his voice sounded normal. There was no way Bucky would catch him acting suspicious.

"Oh my god, Steve you're actually blushing." The smug on Bucky face grew bigger. 

Oh dear lord! How did I forget that Bucky knew me inside out. He can't hide anything from Bucky, Steve had to admit he was terrible at lying, he just wasn't good at hiding things.

Steve tried to hide his smile, but he failed. He knew Bucky was going to tease him about Tony. Somehow, Steve didn't mind being teased about Tony, in fact he liked it. "Shut up, Bucky."


	2. History Had Repeated Itself

When Steve had turned fifteen, puberty hit him like a bus. His health improved a lot and his body transformed. He was 6'2". His voice deepened, as it sounded well-modulated.

He was tall and blond, a perfect boyfriend material, the girls in school went crazy for him. But, Steve was single, he didn't care about dating nor did he want to date anyone. Steve believed in true love, he wanted someone who'd love him for eternity and someone who completed him. Talk about old fashion, for Steve it was worth the wait.

One day Steve was walking home from late at work. His body was body exhausted, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He walked with his face was down, looking at the ground instead of looking where he was going. 

He heard a familiar voice, Steve knew that voice, that was the voice that kept him awake at night. The voice he wanted to hear for years. No doubt, that it was him. Steve tilted his head up. The moment he'd laid eyes on the man in front, he felt breathless. Tony Stark was there right in front if him.

"-Honeybear, don't be like that" Tony pouted like a child, he was being carried on the back by a man.

"Tony, how many times do I have to say it," The guy groaned. Tony chuckled and squished his face against the man's face.

"I know you love me, honeybear." 

The guy sighed in defeat. "That's the whole reason why I even put up with you, Tony." 

Tony smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too." 

Steve felt as if the time had froze with him. A sudden pain rushed into his heart like a sharp knife that had constantly stabbed him right in the heart, tearing him down piece by piece. It was slow and painful. 

A single tear ran down his cheek. The pain in his heart was unbearable, Steve clutched his shirt tight. His mind was going blank, his vision became blurry.

Steve crashed onto the cold concrete floor. His breathing became abnormal, no doubt about it, Steve was having a panic attack. This hadn't happened to him in years, but out all people in the whole wide world, It had to happen in front of Tony Stark. 

Could his day get any worse. All he knew was that he couldn't breathe at all, it was like history had repeated itself from that day; when Tony had saved him.

 _Tony!_ His thoughts drifted back to Tony, when Steve heard a muffled voice that sounded way too familiar. He suddenly felt those familiar soft pair of lips against his own.

Tony! Steve shot his eyes wide open. He was welcomed by the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes. He knew who those belonged to. There was not even a single day, where Steve could forget about that day. It was that day, he felt so much alive, maybe that was because he was at the edge of dying. 

Why was it that everytime he met Tony Stark, Steve was the one having a panic attack and Tony was the one saving him? 

Tony had the same expression on his face as last time. His eyes were full of worry. "It's alright, take a deep breath." Tony instructed him.

Tony's voice was a medley to Steve's ears. Something about Tony made him let his guard down. Steve felt safe next Tony, he felt comfortable. Even though, Tony and him barely even had a conversation together. Then why was it that Steve felt this way about Tony?

Wait- he's able to breathe now. Tony Stark saved him yet again. How was he ever gonna pay Tony back? 

"Hey Kid, I've got you. It's going to be alright." Tony reassured Steve. He felt safe, he was alive.

Steve shot his eyes opened, yet again his blue eyes met with those beautiful hazel brown eyes. The eyes which he could never seem to forget. 

His head was on Tony's lap, he felt so warm and comfy. When was the last time Steve ever lay on someone's lap, well that was a really long time ago. He began to feel drowsy, his eyes were slowly shutting closed.

Steve felt a gentle pat on his face. "Hey, don't you dare to close your eyes." He heard Tony say that him. But, why was it that Tony sounded so frightened and worried?

Could it be that he cared about Steve? No, no, that can’t Be right, Steve was overthinking.  
He wanted to open his eyes and see the expression Tony had made, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't open them at all. 

Soon everything was darker then black.

****  
After an hour or so, Steve had woken up in a hospital bed. His mum was beside him. Bucky was sitting on the couch.

"Steve, how are you feeling? Are you uncomfortable? Do you need something? You must be hungry, c'mon you need to eat to stay healthy." Steve's mum Sarah asked.

Steve held his mum's hand and reassured her that he was okay. Steve hated making his mum worry about him. "I really appreciate it mum, but I promise you, I'm alright."

Bucky scoffed. "Overworked had a panic attack at the same then ended up in the hospital, sorry to break it to you, but you're not alright, you punk!" Bucky kindly reminded him with a glare.

"I'm sorry I made you guys worried. I'll be more careful." Steve frowned.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Sarah cupped Steve's face and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll get you something to eat." With that said, she exited the room.

How did Steve end up here? The last thing he remembered was passing out on Tony's lap. Was Tony the one who brought him here? But, where exactly was he anyway? 

Steve looked at the door, but there was no one there. He tried his best not to look disappointed. Not that he was fooling anyone, especially himself. 

"Stark was the one who brought you here, he's still in the hospital. He's friends with the director of this hospital. So they're having a long convo." Bucky read him like an open book. Was Steve that obvious? 

"Bucky, I-" 

Steve was cut off by Bucky. "What I'm trying to say is, if you go now. There might be chance of you seeing him again. And this time, you might be able to thank him. "

Bucky knew him to well, it was like he could read Steve's mind. 

Steve rushed out of bed and made a run toward the door, he looked back. "I owe you big time, Bucky." He ran out of the room into corridor. Steve looked at the window and luckily he saw Tony in the car park. Steve ran to the car park.

He had finally made it, he stood there panting heavily. He felt so nervous, to even speak to Tony. He had thank Tony, now or never.

Just when Steve was about to call by Tony's name, Steve witnessed something he wished hadn't. 

Tony's arms were on the man's neck, whilst the man's hand were on Tony's waist. Tony and the man were making out in public. 

Steve froze there, not knowing what to do or how to react. He's heart began to ache again, this time the pain was 10 times worser. 

Steve felt a sudden hand pulling him in. "Shhh! Steve, it's me." Thankfully it was Bucky. 

Bucky observed Steve's face, something was seriously off. "Steve, why's your face so pale? Please tell me you're not having another panic attack. I wouldn't have the slightest clue how to help. So anything but." 

"I-I'm fine, Bucky." No, Steve was not fine at all. He couldn't even describe how he was feeling. All he knew was that he hated this feeling.

"So, what's bothering you? Is it that Stark is kissing some other man and not you?" Bucky playfully joked. He's mouth dropped open, when he saw Steve's expression.

What, he what? No, that can't be right. There was no way Steve would be jealous. There's simply no reasons for him to be jealous. But, why was it that Steve's heart ached at the thought of Tony with someone else and not him? Steve gave a Bucky a blank stare. He didn't have a clue.

"Stevie, are you perhaps in love with Stark?" 

That’s when it hit him, Steve was in fact madly in love with Tony Stark. That explains why, most of the times his heart beats like crazy, that was because Steve constantly thought of Tony. How could Steve had been this stupid? It was obvious that he was in love with Stark, why else would he even think about Tony 24/7? Even an kid would be able to tell that Steve's in love with Tony. 

"Oh My God! You are. My best friend fell in love with Tony Stark." Bucky covered his mouth in shock. "Why didn't you tell me before?" 

Steve weakly smiled at Bucky, not knowing how to respond him at all. But, Bucky already knew the answer to that. He's known Steve when both of them were in diapers, obviously he knows Steve from inside out. "Oh wait, don't tell me you didn't realize  
it until now, that you were in love with Stark. That's explains it." 

"Bucky, I-" 

Bucky placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.  
"Stevie, listen to me. Falling in love is the most beautiful thing you can experience in life. But don't think just cause it's one sided love, you won't have a chance. You've found your special someone, don't let them go that easily."

Bucky hugged him "Awww! Stevie that's adorable, I still can't believe Tony Stark stole your heart. You just need to win him over. But, don't give up, in the future he might be all yours." Bucky cheered brightly, as a smile formed on his face.

.....

Just like that, time flew by. Steve graduated from high school. Bucky and him joined the army. 

A year had passed, since then. Steve walked passed the office of the military, he heard a voice mentioned Tony's name, immediately his body froze. He turned toward the TV, he felt sick when he had seen the screen. In the news "Tony Stark has been presumed dead" was written. He couldn't breathe properly, it was as if his whole world was crashing down on him. Steve couldn't process what he just saw and had heard. 

He ran to his room without stopping. _No, no, no. NO! This can't be happening. This is all a bad dream. I've lost him, before I could even have him. Tony Stark is alive. He is alive. He is the bravest human being. He can't be dead. He is alive._ Steve repeatedly thought. 

Steve felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked and saw Bucky with a devastating look on his face, he must've heard the news as well. "Steve..." 

Steve's tears dripped down his cheeks. "B-Bucky, I lost him before I could've even had him. I love him so much, I lost him Bucky. Know his alive but the news. I don't know what to do, It feels like someone had ripped my heart open, it hurts so much." Steve whimpered between the sobs. 

Bucky gently rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Steve. Tony Stark will never back down without a fight, so don't u dare to even think for a seconds his dead. He is one of the smartest, bravest man in the world. He is a Stark, and Stark men are made of iron. Just don't give up on that hope, you need to stay strong, so you can protect him. Your Tony, Steve, his yours. Don't you ever lose hope." Bucky had meant every words he said. He'd never deceive Steve by saying lies, Never. 

Steve was desperate for someone to say that to him. "Bucky, thank you, that means a lot." He whispered, his tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Tony Stark was alive, he had to be. He's alive. Steve constantly repeated that in his head.

****  
After three years in the army, Steve and Bucky joined S.H.I.E.L.D as secret agents.

But Steve had never thought that he'd be meeting a certain someone at work.

A meeting was being held in the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarter, but it was delayed for half an hour. It appears that they were waiting someone important; without them the meeting wouldn't start at all.

The silence in the room was loud.

A sudden voice spoke, Steve knew that voice. Anyone could recognize that voice. He looked up and saw those familiar pair of brown eyes. His heart began to pound faster, which seemed to be a habit of Steve's. Even now, Steve wasn't used to it. It was as if he's heart was only beating because of Tony, which was metaphorically and literally true.

Steve finally met him, after 10 long years. Now he was in front of him. Steve froze, he felt breathless.   
After a few seconds, he realised, those beautiful brown eyes were staring at him right in the eyes.

"Mr Stark" Steve held out his hand.

"Captain, finally had the chance to meet you, Nat told me so much about you" Tony greeted with a smile and shook Steve's hand. 

Tony looked toward Bucky and winked. " Of course, you too Barnes." Tony went near Bucky and whispered something to him, making Bucky blush.

"Tony, I swear if tell him anything about me, I'll end you" Natasha warned him.

Tony chuckled. "Calm down sweetheart."

Natasha pulled Tony into a hug. "Tony, I didn't think you'd even show up." 

"Oh honey, I had no choice but to come, otherwise Pepper would've killed me." Tony replied, as he kissed her on the cheeks

A voice from behind spoke. "Stark, you're literally half an hour late, sometimes I don’t even know why I deal with your shits." The man worn a black long leather coat, he had an eye patch.

"Ah Nickie, did you miss me? What can I say, I'm a very busy man." Tony hugged Nick Fury. How did Tony knew Steve's boss? And why were they so familiar with each other? 

"So Nickie, now that I'm here let's start the meeting, shall we." Tony sat on the opposite side of table, far away from the others. He took a sip of the hot coffee in front of him, like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had.


	3. I'm So Sorry

During the meeting Tony's eyes kept on drifting to Steve. He couldn't help but wonder why Steve looked so God damn familiar. Had they met somewhere else before? 

Being a billionaire and a business man meant meeting lot of people in a daily basis. Even if Tony was a genius billionaire, there was no way in hell he'd recognize anyone without Pepper's and J.A.R.V.I.S's help. 

He can barely remember what he ate for breakfast this morning. 

Maybe in time, he'd recall where he had seen Steve. All he had to do was wait, eventually time will tell.

Tony snapped from his thought when he heard someone calling his name.

"-Tony! Are you even listening?" Natasha rhetorically asked, hoping to get his attention.

Tony blankly stared at her. "Ah sorry, you were saying?" 

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Tony, you need to stop spacing out. This is important, your safety matters."

Tony faked smiled and stood up,"sorry no can do. This meeting is boring as fuck. I couldn't care less about my safety. All I need is to find that motherfucker. So are guys willing to help me or not?" He pressed both of his hands on the table and leaned forward.

"God damn it, that's what we're trying to do, Stark." Nick Fury growled. "Just how many times are you gonna risk your life? Believe it or not, but there are hell of a lot of people who care about you, Stark."

Tony was dumbstruck by the sudden statement. He stood there blinking, trying to process what he heard from Nick Fury. 

His lips curved into a smile. Tony ran toward Nick and hugged him. "Oh Nickie, I always knew you cared about me. But hearing it from your mouth makes it more meaningful."

"Okay, I get it. Now sit back down and listen to me." Nick told him.

Tony pouted like a child who was refused to do something they really wanted, in which they waited so long for. He went and sat back in chair, slouching until you could only see the tip of his head from the table.

"I've hired you a bodyguard-"

Tony jumped out of his chair and interrupted Nick. "No! You can't be serious. I don't need a babysitter, I've never signed out for this shit." Tony growled in anger and stormed out of the room. "I'm outta here."

"Tony!" Natasha called out, but Tony ignored her. The whole room was silent yet again.

* * *

Just a second ago, Tony seemed so happy but then in 0.1 seconds later Tony stomped his way out in anger.

Steve had never seen Tony this angry before, not eve in the media. So, what exactly happened that made Tony react like that?

"What the fuck just happened?" Clint asked in confusion and broke the silence in room.

Nick glared at him. "What happened is the fucking meeting is over, now get out of here." 

Everyone left the room, except Natasha Romanoff. 

"Stark is too God damn stubborn, Romanoff. He's selflessness is what's going to kill him and knowing that I can't just stand there doing nothing." Steve overheard Nick talking to Natasha, while he walking out of the room.

If only there was a way for Steve to protect Tony, then he would, even if it meant having to put his own life on the line.

* * *

Later that night, Steve went to see his mom in the hospital; Sarah was a nurse and had a night shift. Lately he hasn't had the chance to see her, due to the hectic schedule he had. He just couldn't find time to meet his loving mom. 

But, tonight he was free. So, there he was in the hospital. He asked the receptionist of where his mom was, the lady replied with a door number. Steve quickly thanked her and walked to the elevator.

After reaching to the 6th floor the door opened with a ding. The corridor was awfully quiet and freaking huge.

He knew his mom got a new job and worked in a private hospital, but he never knew it would be like this. 

Steve hated hospital setting, ever since he was a child, it always made him feel noxious. 

However, when he entered this hospital he felt completely the opposite, he felt a warm sensation. He felt safe.

Who ever designed the hospital, clearly saw the bigger picture.

Steve walked around until he found the room he was looking for. "Room 6A3." He read out loud. 

The door was wide opened, Steve heard a voice speaking, but it sounded muffled. As Steve got near to the door. "-please Happy, wake up." A familiar voice spoke, the man had a sadness and desperate tone to his voice. 

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, when he realized who the voice belonged to. Steve peaked inside and saw the man he was crazy in love with-Tony Stark.

Tony sat beside a man who laid unconscious on the bed, he grabbed hold of the man's hand. 

"I know you can hear me, just please open your eyes." Tony pleaded. "I can't stand watching you suffer, just tell me you're okay." 

Steve felt bad for eavesdropping, but couldn't just leave Tony alone.

"Today, Nickie tried hiring a personal bodyguard for me. Can you believe it? Even though, Pepper tripled the amount of security guards then before after that incident and having a personal bodyguard is too much for me.

"I just can't deal with the fact that these people are risking their lives for me. I'm just a nobody. Who's gives a fuck if my life is in danger, this isn'ts something new." Tony said. "I'm used to it, I already knew the price I must pay for being a billionaire as a child. But, I just can't stand the thought of someone else getting hurt because of me."

No, Tony! Don't you dare to say that about yourself, you deserve happiness. You are the most-

Steve was startled by the sudden touch on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his mom.

"Steve! What are you doing here?" She asked in surprised. 

"Oh hey, mum. I thought I'd just drop by to see how you're doing." Steve told his mom, not that he was lying or anything.

"Ah, sweetie!" She hugged him. 

Tony noticed Sarah, he walked closer to the door to greet her. "Hey there, Sarah- wait a moment! So Steve is your son." Tony asked in disbelief. "That explains so much, mother like son." Tony muttered to himself.

"Tony, so good to see you. How are you doing these days?" Sarah asked, with a friendly smile. "I see you've already met my son." 

Tony looked at Steve then to Sarah. "No wonder, Steve looked so familiar. He resembles you in every way. You look younger enough to be his sister more then a mom." 

Wait, did that mean Tony was thinking about him? Obviously when you were to find someone familiar, you would think about where you've seen them, right? So that meant, Tony Stark was actually thinking about Steve. Or maybe Steve was delusional.

Sarah chuckled. "Awww Tony, that's so sweet of you." 

"Of course, no problemo. Anyway, I'll see you see you soon, take care, Sarah and thank you for everything." Tony smiled and walked out of the room.

Sarah got back to her job.

Tony face toward Steve. "Hey, Steve." He called. Something about Tony's tone was off. 

Oh God! He was mad at him. Steve felt the need to explain everything to Tony, so there would be no place for misunderstanding. Steve didn't want to start in bad terms with Tony.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just heard your voice and I-" 

Tony cut him off. "Woah, calm down, Steve. It's alright. You didn't do it on purpose. I'm not mad. At least now you know, why I stormed out of the meeting." Tony gave him a weak smile and walked past him, their shoulders slightly collided. 

Steve was left dumbfounded. He screwed big times, it was so obvious that Tony didn't want anyone to hear his conversation. 

Steve mentally panicked, not knowing how he should fix this. Without even thinking Steve shouted out "Stark" 

Tony stopped walking and turned his body toward Steve, they were 3 meters away. 

Steve walked closer to Tony. He took a deep breath and started speaking. "Mr. Stark, I'm deeply sorry. I invaded your privacy and heard things I wasn't supposed to. But, believe when I say, I won't tell this to a soul. 

"As an apology, would you like to have coffee with me. I-I mean you don't have to it, it's okay to refuse. But, I thought maybe we could start again. I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between us, I don't want to be in bad terms with you. I've admired you for so long, this all feel like a dream to me. So please let me make this up to." 

Steve was dying of embarrassment on the inside, he just accidentally blurted out everything. He was only supposed ask Tony out for Coffee. 

Tony gaped at Steve, slightly squinted his eyes. "Let me get this straight, you have a man crush on me, right? Or am I just imagining it?" Tony asked playfully. 

Steve's heart pounded even fast, he was blushing infront of the man he's in love with. 

"You actually do! You have man crush on me." Tony gasped in surprise, earlier he was just teasing Steve, but didn't realize it was the truth. "Fuck! I didn't realize I'd have someone as hot as you as my fan." 

"You think I'm hot?" Steve asked, he literally had no idea on how to respond to Tony without freaking out. 

Tony let out a chuckle. "Hell yes! You do have a mirror, right? I mean, have you seen how you look?" 

Steve looked flustered. "Thank you!" 

"No problem, kido." Tony replied with sweet smile "and of course, I'll go with you, there's no way I could ever say No to coffee. I'm free now." 

"I'm so glad to hear that, I know a really great night Café just 5 ride minutes away from here." Steve knew he was smiling, he felt so relieved.

Steve quickly waved bye to his mom and walked along side with Tony. They were close to each, Steve heart was getting so excited, pounding faster by each seconds. He just hoped that Tony couldn't hear his heart, otherwise everything will fall apart before it even began.


End file.
